Codename ANNA
by Langus
Summary: Just when it looks like life might be getting back to normal, well as normal as it can be with Souske hanging around, he's called back by MITHRIL for a mission. Just who is this mysterious new agent, codename ANNA, that Souske's sent to retrieve? SouxKan
1. Another Day, Another Mission

The peace and quiet in one of Tokyo's many suburbs was interrupted by a rather loud groan of frustration. "Ugh! I can't believe today!"

Kaname Chidori moaned sullenly as she skulked home. Slinging her heavy book bag over her shoulder she glared at the boy responsible for all of the extra assignments weighing it down. He blinked back at her, his naturally serious face completely un-phased by her menacing stare.

"Just what the heck were you thinking Souske? Attacking Mrs. Toshiro like that?"

The part she still couldn't understand was exactly how she'd been roped into detention in the first place. _I wasn't even there!_ she fumed silently. _I mean how the heck am I supposed to watch him every minute of the day?!_ With fists clenching and unclenching at her sides she turned her back on him and resumed her furious march home.

The soupy air was thick and muggy and did nothing at all to cool her temper. The scorching heat of the afternoon sun lingered in the smoggy air and clung to her skin like a too-warm blanket. Today had been horrible…there was no other way to put it. It'd been horrible and frustrating and reminded her of exactly how little progress they'd made together.

It was just one thing after another at school; first a pop quiz which she hadn't been able to review for because she'd lent _him_ her notes, then they'd run out of all the good rolls at lunch, and on top of _all_ of that, she'd been given detention because _Souske_ attacked a teacher. _Souske, Souske, Souske…I'm going to KILL that boy!_

With shoulders squared and eyes staring level at Kaname's back, Souske defended his actions with all the precision of a seasoned military officer. "If you'll remember, Mrs. Toshiro was wielding a dangerous weapon on school grounds. The safety of her students could've been compromised. Had a terrorist…"

WHAP!

"How many times do I have to tell you? NO TERRORIST IS GOING TO ATTACK JINDAI HIGH!! Besides, she was only showing us the properties of sulphuric acid. It was Chemistry!"

Burying her face wearily into her hand Kaname sighed with defeat and felt her scowl soften into a look of sympathy. He'd been enrolled at Jindai High for nearly a year now and he was still so clueless. She was well past the point of wondering if he would ever fit in. He would always be a complete military nut, but fortunately one with a very endearing soft side.

As they strolled past a local playground the sound of children laughing wafted to them through the heavy air. Here the smell of freshly gut grass and gasoline was strong and sweet, the perfect reminder that summer was just days away. With the thought of summer vacation fresh in her mind, Kaname slowed her pace slightly and waited for Souske to catch up so she could link her arm with his.

She was surprised to notice that he didn't stiffen when she touched him anymore. Apparently they'd made some progress after all…in fact she was almost certain he relaxed around her every so often. Particularly on the nights when she'd cook dinner for him and they'd spend the evening relaxing on the couch watching game shows or sitcoms.

On those nights he actually cracked a smile every now and then, and when they stretched out on the couch he never objected to her lying with him. They fit well together – like they'd been designed for each other all along. On those nights she liked to picture what their future together might be like and every time she did it brought a smile to her lips and made her heart beat just a little bit faster.

But things weren't that way now, at least not yet. They had fun together and were the closest of friends, but that was all they were. Despite how badly she wanted to slide her hand down his arm until her fingers entwined with his, her hand remained frozen. Though she desperately wanted to kiss him at her door whenever he left, bleary eyed after a long session of TV watching, she always hesitated.

A part of her wanted to tell him how she felt, but her fear kept her voice silent. What if he didn't feel the same way? Hearing those words from his lips would shatter her dream for their future together. For now she wanted to hold onto it just a little bit longer, even if it was just a fantasy.

"So…did you want to come over for dinner tonight? We've both had kind of a rough day. I was thinking of making some teriyaki chicken. You in?"

Kaname swallowed convulsively and made a point to look away so he couldn't see the hopeful expression on her face. The last thing he needed to know was just how badly she wanted him to come over. She was already feeling guilty for yelling at him earlier, as she often did after giving him a good tongue (or otherwise) lashing. He hadn't exactly had the easiest day in the world and she hadn't made it any easier. Poor guy…she really did feel bad for him sometimes.

He seemed to contemplate her offer for a moment longer before nodding his head in agreement. "Yes I believe my schedule is free. Teriyaki chicken sounds appetizing."

"Great!" Kaname couldn't keep the cheerful lilt from her voice. "You know, I heard they're going to be playing re-runs of _White Tower_ tonight!"

"Is that the sitcom about the two doctors?"

"Yes! You liked it remember? You said the storyline, 'while simple in structure is quite entertaining'."

Kaname erupted into a fit of giggles after re-enacting of Souske's first review of the show. He stared at her in confused silence, oblivious to what was so funny, until the persistent beep of his mobile phone brought their conversation to a standstill. Retrieving it from his breast pocket he flipped it open and brought it to his ear in one fluid motion.

"Yes? This is Sergeant Sagara…"

Kaname dropped his arm and slinked away to wait for him against the guard rail. It was another mission from MITHRIL no doubt. They had the horrible habit of ruining every date she ever made with him. A part of her secretly wondered if Tessa had them under extra surveillance so anytime they got close she could separate them. While it seemed a little far fetched and even paranoid, she wouldn't put it past the fair haired captain of the Danaan.

She watched expectantly as he snapped his phone shut and tucked it back into his jacket pocket. He turned to her and gave her the same look he always did before he left and she found it infuriating.

"You have to go don't you?" She asked quietly, already knowing what his answer would be.

"Yes. I must report to the Danaan within the hour. We can re-schedule dinner for another night, right?" Seeing that he was anxious to be on his way, Kaname sighed in resignation and flipped her hand airly to dismiss his concerns.

"Yeah sure whatever. Be safe Souske."

He shot her a look of genuine relief mixed with a hint of gratitude and gave a short bow before departing. "Thank you…Kaname."

She started at the sound of her name and stared after him as he retreated down the street. Her cheeks flushed and grew hot with a gentle warmth that spread down to the very ends of her fingertips and toes. She realized then just how much she liked the sound of her name on his lips.

_Thank you…Kaname_. Well, she may not be getting the date night she wanted, but that line was enough to keep her going until he got back. She just hoped that it was sooner rather than later.

Turning around she braced her hands atop the warm metal of the overpass guard rail and stared out at the dying sun. Suddenly the thought of returning to a dark, empty apartment seemed offensive and she instantly shook her head as if rejecting the idea. With nowhere to go and a persistently growling stomach, Kaname decided there was only one option left. Stealing her mobile phone from her book bag, she flipped it open and dialled Kyoko's number with practised ease.

"Hey Kyoko, it's me. You wanna grab something to eat?"

OoO

Date: Classified

Time: 1730 hrs

Location: Classified (somewhere in the South Pacific)

Pen scratched loudly against paper and ended with a pronounced flourish. The Captain of the Danaan, Tessa Testarossa, stared gloomily down at the elegant signature in front of her. _Yet another approval, yet another dangerous mission. How many men and women have I sentenced to their deaths this time?_ Being a Captain weighed far too heavily on her conscience at times; it was little wonder why she never slept.

Her violet eyes lifted to the clock hanging over the door. It was almost time. She wondered if there would ever be a day when he would find it in his heart to forgive her for robbing him of the life and happiness he deserved. He'd known nothing but war and violence from childhood, nothing but death and destruction since then. There was finally someone who could take him away from all of that, someone who could offer him a chance at living a normal civilian life, someone who wasn't associated with secret agencies or government groups and she envied her immensely.

She could see it in his eyes, how badly he wanted that life, yet he never once set aside his duties to MITHRIL to achieve it. Every time he was just the slightest bit comfortable they called him back to do their bidding, leaving her to be the harbourer of bad news.

He always returned without complaint but there would come a time when he learned to despise MITHRIL and everything they'd taken from him. He had to hate her by now and if not, then he would soon enough.

The piercing beep of the intercom atop her desk disturbed the heavy silence filling the room and snapped Tessa out of her daze. Dropping her pen onto the desk in surprise she glanced at the device and its persistent flashing red light. With a shaking finger she pressed the receiver down.

"Yes?"

"Sergeant Sagara here to see you Madame Captain. Shall I send him in?" came the chipper voice of the secretary through the loud speaker. Tessa closed her eyes and nodded her head before realizing that her walls were not made of plate glass.

"S-sorry yes. Please send Mr. Sagara in. Thank you."

With a loud click the speaker turned off and the heavy silence returned. With a gentle cough to clear her throat Tessa picked up her pen once more and did her best impression of a 'busy Captain at her desk doing paperwork.' When the door creaked open and clicked shut she forced her eyes to remain glued to the page in front of her. After scribbling her signature on an approval form she hadn't even bothered to read, she set her pen down purposefully and looked up at the one thing she could never have.

"Good evening Mr. Sagara. How is Ms. Chidori?"

"Madame Captain! Sergeant Sagara reporting. Ms. Chidori is in good health and sends her regards."

He was so rigid, his back straighter than a ramrod and his hand frozen to his forehead in salute. Just once she wished he'd greet her with a "Hey Tessa!" and a casual wave, but if he did that he wouldn't be the same Mr. Sagara and she wouldn't be his Captain.

"Please be at ease Sergeant. I'm sorry for calling you back so soon-"

"Not a problem."

His reassuring interruption sent a warm blush to her cheeks, which she quickly hid by bowing her head and re-shuffling the papers on her desk.

"We have another mission for you Sergeant," she explained in her most business-like tone of voice. Without further delay she pressed a button on her desk intercom and requested Mr. Kalinin's presence.

The well-seasoned commander entered the room without delay and stood dutifully at her right. He handed Souske a manila folder and waited patiently for him to glance over the material inside.

Souske's grey eyes darted left to right across the page as he read the documents in front of him. _Classified, Classified, Classified…everything is classified!_ He glanced up expectantly at the Lieutenant Commander and his Captain but their faces held no answers.

"We are sending you to eastern Europe for a rescue and retrieval mission," the Commander explained matter-of-factly. "One of our agents has been taken hostage by a rogue terrorist group and we need her returned to us for questioning. You will lead a small team of soldiers to retrieve her from the terrorist base in Berlin. You are pre-approved to bring along any light-weight arms you should require. The plane departs at 0400 hours. Do you have any questions Sergeant?"

Souske's grey eyes found Tessa's and she hastily looked away, unable to meet his gaze. Though he was troubled by this he answered his commander with a perfunctory "No sir!" and waited to be dismissed.

With a nod from the Commander he saluted both he and the Captain, who still would not glance his way and marched towards the door.

"Sergeant Sagara!" He paused at the door when she called out to him, the desperation in her soft voice unmistakable. He turned towards her, more casually than he should have, and waited.

"Please be careful."

It was such a simple request and so like Tessa to be worried about him. He smiled briefly her way and nodded his head before responding with, "Not a problem."

When the door closed behind him the Captain of the Danaan turned to her subordinate with a grim expression.

"Are you absolutely certain there's no one else we can send?"

He shook his head, his frown mirroring hers. "They asked for him specifically. Besides, if anyone has a chance of getting out of this alive it's Sagara."

Tessa felt her head nod up and down but her ears refused to accept what they were hearing. Of all the people they could've asked for…why him? Clenching her fists against her thighs, she fought back the tears brewing in her eyes and dismissed Mr. Kalinin in a shaky voice.

Understanding her need for privacy he left immediately from her side. The moment the door closed behind him Tessa let out a cry of frustration and grabbed the closest thing to her, in this case a crystal paper weight, and heaved it at the wall. Despite her lack of athletic ability, she heard it shatter into a thousand tiny, glittering pieces.

Staring at the mess on the floor she realized that there were just about enough crystalline shards covering her carpet to match the number of tears she was going to shed if anything happened to Sergeant Sagara.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Something I was thinking about and decided to scribble down. I think this might actually go somewhere, well I have an idea anyway, so please stay tuned. If you like it so far let me know so I'll be inspired to keep going. Think of it as a continuation following FMP! TSR. Until next time…


	2. Burning Envy

Date: May 29

Time: 03:00 hrs

Location: East Berlin, Soviet Germany

The ear-splitting sound of grenade detonations and the pop of rapid fire gunfire faded as he slipped into the enclosure. The guard who'd been standing watch at the door collapsed to the floor with a muffled groan and Sousuke stepped easily over his body, tossing the used stun gun aside. With his eyes shifting back and forth between the shadows he silently retrieved his piece and rested his finger atop the trigger.

_It doesn't feel right_.

He frowned and slipped into a dimly lit alcove to check his ammunition - a full clip less one bullet. He slipped the clip back into the gun with a sharp 'snap.' Every shot had to count. There was no room for error. Weaon in hand, he slipped to the edge of the wall and surveyed the empty corridor before stepping out. His footsteps were silent atop the well worn linoleum floor.

_Nothing about this mission is going the way it's supposed to!_ he lamented.

There was no one to be angry with but himself. He'd underestimated the enemy and it'd cost him the lives of his men. He, the lone soldier left from the original six that'd been sent, ran towards the mission objective with a heavy heart. His eyes narrowed at the junction at the end of the hall and he slowed his pace. There was time to feel guilt and remorse later – for now he had to focus. It was up to him to complete the mission. Only he could ensure that their deaths weren't in vain.

He paused at the end of the hall and listened hard. Swallowing thickly, he pulled in a deep breath through his nose and let it out slowly. The blood rushing in his ears made it difficult for him to hear the enemy. He pressed his head against the wall and held his next breath. _There…_He'd heard it – the sound of a shoe scuffing against the floor. The question now - how many were there?

Dropping silently to the floor, he fished a small mirror out of his breast pocket and slipped it along the edge of the wall. With a frown of concentration he tilted it to the right.

_Two guards. Lightly armed._

With a satisfied nod he turned the mirror the other way.

_Nothing._

The other end of the hall was deserted, but that didn't mean there weren't reinforcements close by. He'd have to make this quick.

He slipped the mirror back into his pocket and stood. His eyes closed slowly in an effort to regain his focus. Kaname's face flashed unexpectedly into his mind. She was scowling at him, telling him that he better come back safely _or else_. He felt himself smile at that.

_Don't worry Kaname. I will most definitely come back._

All he had to do now was get past those two hostiles. It did seem odd that a hostage would be so lightly guarded. He'd expected at least half a dozen guards to be staked outside the door and perhaps more waiting in the wings, especially considering all the hostile fire they'd taken outside, but so far nothing. His frown deepened and his gut turned with the notion that something definitely wasn't right.

_Everything has been wrong since the minute we landed here!_

They'd had no prior warning that the enemy possessed arm slaves. Their light munitions weren't even enough to penetrate their armour. It was a miracle he'd made it inside alive, and now that he was here there were next to no hostiles?

_It doesn't make sense! _

With an irritated 'tsk' he raised his gun and braced himself to step into the enemy's line of sight. _If I can get to a good vantage point I should be able to take them both out before they realize what's going on…_

With a 'hup' he somersaulted into the hall and aimed his gun.

_One. _

_Two. _

The sound of his gunfire ricocheted throughout the otherwise silent space and rang loudly in his ears. The guards folded like a deck of cards and collapsed limp and lifeless atop the floor. He stared hard at them for a good minute, his gun at the ready. They didn't move. It felt too easy. They hadn't even been looking his way when he'd shot them – they probably didn't even know what hit them. Well, there was no use feeling bad about it now. Though normally he didn't feel right shooting someone in the back, in this case he felt he was warranted in making an exception.

Wasting no time, he collected extra guns and ammunition from the fallen guards and tucked them into his boot and at his back. Gun held at the ready, he pressed his back against the wall and quickly turned the knob on the door. It was unlocked and easily clicked open; the door itself swung ajar a few inches. He waited with bated breath for all hell to break loose.

More than a few of his comrades had fallen victim to such a tactic. The enemy would post minimal guards outside the door and have all the reinforcements in the room with the target. Thinking the coast was clear they'd enter the room only to be gunned down in a barrage of bullets. His face was grim as he waited. No sound came from inside but that didn't ease the tension in his shoulders. Using his boot he kicked the door open, fully expecting gunfire to erupt at any minute. The hallway remained silent.

A radio clasped to the belt of one of the fallen guards clicked on and buzzed with static before going dead. Cautiously and with hesitant steps Sousuke made his way to the edge of the wall and peered into the holding cell. The room was empty with the exception of a table, a dim overhead light and a chair. He felt a sense of relief flood through him when he noticed the mission objective handcuffed to the chair. There was a chance yet that they both might make it out alive.

After giving the room another quick scan he stepped inside and quietly shut the door behind him. He stepped quietly towards the woman in front of him, moving in a wide arc around the table just in case she was armed. Stopping about halfway down the table he dropped to the floor and stared up at the underside, searching for any bombs or explosives that might've been planted.

_Nothing_.

Slightly less wary, he stood and looked towards the mission objective. His grey eyes took in the defiant jut of her chin and her ramrod straight posture. With that kind of expression there was no way she'd cracked. The higher ups would appreciate that little tidbit of knowledge. A dark bruise coloured her right cheek and her lip appeared swollen and bloody, but despite those minor signs of rough treatment there was nothing to suggest she'd been horribly abused. The lack of fear in her eyes struck him. Her jade green orbs regarded him coldly, sizing him up. Had her expression not looked so defiant and hard, her delicate features and long golden hair would've made her quiet pretty.

Moving silently, the sergeant stalked towards her and inspected the handcuffs binding her wrists with a calculating eye. Taking careful aim he shot the chain linking the cuffs, freeing her instantly. She sat still a moment, her eyes staring forward. It was then that he realized he hadn't identified himself as a friendly yet. For all she knew he was just another hostile.

Just as that thought ran through his mind a sharp pain shot through his right thigh. Wide-eyed he stared down at the switchblade embedded in the flesh of his leg, nearly to the bone. He hadn't even seen her move.

Apparently that one second of distraction was all she needed. He didn't have time to react before she was on top of him, struggling for his weapon. Though she was a lot stronger than she looked he managed to overpower her quickly and pinned her squirming form beneath his body. His chest was heaving from the exertion and it was only then that he noticed the barrel of a gun pressing hard against his pounding heart. Apparently in their scuffle she'd managed to rob him of one of his secondary pieces, which was just as well because his glock was currently resting in the center of her forehead.

"Identify yourself," she demanded tersely and cocked her trigger.

"My codename is Urzu-7. I've been sent by MITHRIL to retrieve you."

"Urzu-7? I've never heard of you before. Where are your men? MITHRIL would never send one of their own to a place like this without backup."

With her girlish appearance he'd expected her to be soft spoken like the Captain, but there was more Mao than Tessa in her tone. The thick accent wrought by her Eastern European heritage made her words sound hard and commanding. Her voice did not match the sweet face that was paired with it and he found it hard to relate the two.

Sousuke's expression hardened at her words of suspicion. He didn't like to be reminded of the fact that five men had just lost their lives under his command. They'd died honourably in the line of duty but that wouldn't make it any easier to return without their bodies. His voice had a noticeable edge to it when he spoke and the barrel of his gun pressed hard into the skin of her forehead.

"My men are dead. We're stationed on the Tuatha de Danaan – a multi-billion dollar test submarine currently scouting in the South Pacific. I'm agent Urzu-7 and I've been sent here to retrieve the agent codename 'Anna'."

The stolid expression on her face told him he didn't need to question whether she was their missing agent or not. She didn't even bat an eyelash. "You are to return with me to the Danaan or you will be classified as a traitor with all the standard repercussions." He cocked his gun pointedly. "Do I make myself clear?"

Her eyes searched his, doubt glimmering in their wide, green depths. He understood her reluctance of course. Given the circumstances she wouldn't be fit to be a soldier if she wasn't suspicious of him. Considering their current predicament though he hoped she could push aside her doubts long enough for them to both get out of there alive. After a moment of tense silence he felt her withdraw her weapon.

Breathing an inward sigh of relief he pushed himself off the floor and offered her a hand up. She stared at it a moment before choosing to ignore it completely. With a tiny grunt she pulled herself sturdily to her feet. While she brushed the dirt from her clothes he studied the blade sticking awkwardly out of his thigh. If he removed it, it would most likely bleed and he couldn't be certain she hadn't hit an artery, but could he run with a three inch blade embedded in his leg?

The sergeant's face frowned as he contemplated his predicament. If he bled out from arterial bleeding neither of them would stand a chance. He still couldn't comprehend how she'd done it. He hadn't even seen her move and yet somehow she'd been able to get past his guard and compromise him. If she'd had a gun on her instead of a knife he was certain he'd have more serious problems to worry about. He'd heard rumours that the European sector was a "shoot first ask questions later" bunch, but to actually see that kind of reckless fighting methodology in practise was something else entirely.

Looking up from his injury he regarded her with new eyes – ones filled with something akin to appreciation. It was refreshing to meet a soldier who could match his skills in hand to hand combat. Despite the fact that she'd probably never been in one, he couldn't help but wonder if she'd pilot an AS with the same lightning quick speed and agility. No doubt she would make a fine AS pilot.

"Let's go! We haven't got all day!" She demanded impatiently, sounding annoyed by the fact that he was taking any time at all to consider his injuries. Apparently she didn't think the knife was anything to be concerned about. Deciding that he would deal with it later he straightened up and reloaded his gun.

"Right! We need to head for the south west corner of the compound. Any questions?"

'Anna' shook her head to the negative. Ejecting the clip from the piece she'd stolen, she hastily counted the bullets left before ramming it back into place. He already knew how many were there and how dismal their chance of success was. There were six…six bullets plus one in the chamber. Every shot would have to count. He just hoped she was as good with her aim as she was with her knives.

* * *

_Author's Note: _Well I wrote this chapter, posted it, hated it, took it down, re-wrote it twice and now I'm finally posting it again. This story didn't really have direction before but I have a plan of action worked out now. The chapters should be a lot easier for me to write and I'm nearly done the next one as it is.

Please take a minute to leave a review if you like what you've read so far. I'm curious to hear what you think of 'Anna'. She's going to be a very interesting character in the chapters to come so definitely stay tuned.


	3. Uneasy Alliance

Date: May 29

Time: 04:18 hrs

Location: East Berlin, Soviet Germany

The sounds of enemy gunfire and the pounding of pursuing footsteps had long since died away. As they walked side by side, bodies linked together for support, the only sound that could be heard were the dull slaps of her bare feet against the wet cobblestone street.

With a nod of her head they turned down a dank alleyway and emerged on the other end in a tiny square surrounded on all sides by dilapidated dwellings. Hole-filled roofs and shattered windows greeted the pair as they passed; the gaping dark holes where entrances had once stood resembling great maws hanging open and ready to devour them whole.

"Come on, this way," she demanded in a harsh whisper and pulled Sousuke along at her side. He grunted in pain at the way her forceful movements jostled the broken ribs in his chest but was otherwise silent. Keeping one eye on the deserted streets behind them, he let her lead the way; she knew the city better than he ever could.

She eventually led him to a house that resembled the dozen other uninhabitable structures they'd passed along the way and quickly ushered him inside. With a grim nod of her head she tossed the owner a large wad of local currency she'd retrieved from Sousuke's pocket. The hunched dwarf of a man responded with an understanding nod and after carefully tucking the money into the inner pocket of his shabby shirt he led them up a flight of warped wooden stairs to a loft.

Each step sent fiery jolts of pain spreading through Sousuke's body but he endured it in silence. The mission was not yet over and he'd not injured any vital organs. There was no reason why, with a little will power, he couldn't fulfill the mission objective in his current state. He told himself this over and over again, his own obstinacy acting like a whip at his back to keep his feet moving.

'Anna' deposited him onto a shabby cot and quickly shooed the old man out of the tiny room. When his hunched figure had disappeared down the narrow stairs she heaved a heavy sigh and twisted her long golden hair into a loose bun at the nape of her neck. Hands placed on her hips, she took a long while to examine Sousuke in contemplative silence. Finally she huffed another sigh, this one noticeably lighter than the last, and dropped down on one knee next to him.

"What'd you say your name was again?"

She spoke in a harsh whisper and her accent made it hard for him to understand her. Despite this, he straightened up immediately and attempted not to grimace when he answered.

"Sergeant Sousuke Sagara."

She nodded, satisfied. After a little contemplation he added,

"What about you? The intel report only stated your codename."

Her ruby lips smirked and she elected not to answer him. Instead, she stood and waved her hand at the large blood stain spreading across the front of his shirt.

"You're wounded."

It was a statement, not a question, yet Sousuke felt himself nod anyway. He watched 'Anna' stride purposefully towards a second cot and retrieve a small medical kit from somewhere beneath the shoddy mattress. Opening its lid she unenthusiastically perused its contents and walked back towards him.

Her apparent familiarity with the room and its contents struck him as odd at first, but he quickly deduced an explanation. Considering the hostile nature of the territory, it seemed more than practical that their operatives would have a selection of safe houses – residences they could impose upon in a pinch to gather their wits and tend to their injuries. Given their situation he was thankful for the forethought. He wasn't sure how much longer he could've kept pace without tending to his injuries.

With her eyes still glued to the assortment of bandages and disinfectants in front of her, 'Anna' eased herself down onto the edge of the bed and set the kit on her lap. After taking a moment to retrieve only what she needed, she snapped the lid shut and set the kit on the floor.

Sousuke watched her every movement with distinct unease. Forcive habit kept his mind preoccupied with planning several different means of escape. Beneath the collection of gauze wrappings and alcohol filled vials in her medical kit had been a knife, small enough to be hidden in the palm of a woman's hand.

Now in addition to planning escape routes and thinking about how best to treat his injuries, he was also trying to decide how he would respond if she tried to turn another weapon against him. Injured as he was, she had him at a distinct disadvantage. She'd made a point of making sure he saw the knife of course, he was sure of it. It was some of the most subtle intimidation work he'd ever seen and was pleasantly impressed despite the circumstances.

"So you're from Mithril are you?" she asked rhetorically.

Her fingers worked deftly to unravel the various bandages she'd extracted from the medical kit. She laid them out next to one another across her lap in perfect order. Sousuke shifted uncomfortably and grimaced as a particularly intense wave of pain cut across his ribcage.

"Yes. My mission is to return you to our base on the de Danaan for protection."

"Protection…" 'Anna' snorted derisively and shot him a scornful glance. "I can take care of myself."

"As a Mithril agent you are obligated to return with me just as I am obligated to remain here until you comply with headquarters' directives," he reminded her. He tried to catch her eye to emphasize the serious of the predicament they were both in but she avoided his gaze.

Keeping her eyes glued to the pile of bandages in her laps she slowly separated them by size and type.

"So you're their little lapdog are you? When Mithril tells you to bark you howl at the moon? You're a fool Sergeant. You may not realize it yet, but you will eventually. Open your shirt so I can wrap your wounds."

Sousuke complied without protest, but put his hand out to halt her movements when she made to reach for him. Shaking his head, he held out his hand perfunctorily. She eyed his open palm for a moment with something of a sneer before dropping a small vial of alcohol and the bandages into it.

"Suit yourself."

With a dismissive gesture she snatched the medical box off the floor and returned it to its hiding place. The sound of the Sergeant's pained gasp as he washed out his wounds with the alcohol reached her unsympathetic ears and she kept her back to him as he bandaged them.

She'd been unimpressed by him at first, this Sergeant Sagara, but one quick glance at his injuries had been enough to make her rethink her earlier deductions. They weren't exactly flesh wounds and the fact that he'd kept pace with her certainly said something about his resilience.

Too often Mithril sent weak willed soldiers into combat, ones who were tough as nails until they saw the sight of their own blood. She'd met too many men like that and they all disgusted her – a bunch of sniveling babies. There was no place for those types in an organization like Mithril, but this lone soldier seemed different. She didn't trust him, but he'd earned her respect for the time being.

Stepping in front of a chest of drawers in the corner of the room, she opened the top drawer and retrieved a wad of local currency and a small knife. After taking a second to thumb through the bills, she slipped both items into her bra and closed the drawer.

The cool metal of the knife pressed against the warm flesh of her breast, a vivid reminder that they were far from safe. Even this haven was a temporary respite. Money spoke louder than loyalty in such places, and she was certain its equally shabby owner had already escaped in search of a high bidder who would pay handsomely for his houseguests.

Crouching down, she opened the bottom drawer and made a sound of disgust. She'd hoped there would be a fresh set of boots inside but it was empty. Her toes curled against the cold floor, already stark white and numb from the steadily plunging temperatures outside. Standing, she kicked the drawer shut and turned towards her temporary ally. She watched with a critical eye as he tied a final knot in the bandages wrapped around his midsection. He had experience doing this kind of thing it seemed.

The knot of anxiety tightening inside her chest told her they didn't have much time before trouble arrived, but given the ashen colour of his skin and the way he was still breathing hard she knew he wasn't ready to move just yet. Taking a seat on the cot across from him, she regarded him with a hard look.

"You look Japanese," she commented while fingering a particularly nasty bruise that swelled her right cheek.

After a prolonged silence, "Yes. I am of Japanese descent."

Her head nodded once in acknowledgement. "You don't act Japanese."

His expression hardened and he returned her level gaze with one of his own. "That is your opinion."

"No, it's a fact. You may look the part but you, Sergeant, are no more Japanese than I am."

Sousuke narrowed his eyes at her blunt words. Kaname told him the same thing every day, but it was always with a smile and that little bit of a laugh he liked.

This woman's words were different. They felt like a sharp kick to the gut. He'd done his best to adapt and made every effort to appear like a 'normal' Japanese high school student yet in one sentence she'd summed up a year's worth of effort on his part as a complete and utter failure. She was no better than 'Wraith' with her sharp tongue and he took an immediate dislike to her.

Perhaps sensing his foul temperament, she changed her tone.

"Where did you grow up?"

His jaw was still working furiously, teeth grinding together. He thought of not answering but did anyway.

"Helmajistan."

One of her eyebrows arched, but whether it was in surprise or veneration he couldn't tell. She didn't seem the type to be overly expressive about anything. Whether that was the product of a rough upbringing or good training he couldn't tell. The darkness in her eyes told him that she'd seen a lot of death in her life, not all of it occupational.

She leaned forward and rested her chin on her hands.

"So, you know what it's like," she mused quietly, more to herself than to him.

A thoughtful line formed between his furrowed brow and he waited for her to go on. She shook her head absently, as if pulling herself out of a troublesome memory and met his gaze.

"You and I, we are not so different Sergeant. We are the same creature, just with a different face."

He wasn't sure he understood her analogy, but she didn't give him time to question it. She shot a sharp glance at the door and stood abruptly, motioning for him to follow suit.

"Time to leave," she whispered harshly and made her way to the far end of the room where a small step ladder rested against the wall. Sousuke watched her set it up beneath what looked like the opening to an attic crawl space. A sound from below caught his attention and he turned to the stairs.

He could hear them now, the shuffling of feet, the whispers of soldiers speaking in a foreign tongue. His senses were impeccable – how could she possibly have known before him?

Gathering a pile of fresh bandages from atop the bed, he shoved them inside his shirt and joined her at the ladder. She'd already removed the cover that led to the roof and was pulling herself up out of the hole. She held her hand out for him and he grabbed hold of her arm, using it for leverage to haul himself up onto the roof.

The pain in his side was almost unbearable. He felt sick and could feel the warm stickiness of fresh blood wetting his clothes through the bandages. He came back to himself to the sound of her voice telling him to breathe. He obeyed, pulling in a shaky breath before she hauled him to his feet and pulled him along the rooftop.

He kept pace along the slippery tiles, his feet sliding only every now and then. From the street below drifted the sounds of angry shouts, random pops of gunfire and vicious dogs barking. Clutching his side, he kept his eyes ahead and trained on the long golden hair of his fellow agent.

He found himself thinking of another girl with long hair of a different colour. He wondered what she was doing just then, and what she'd say if she was with him. She was a world away from this place and he was glad for it.

He stumbled over a loose tile and 'Anna' shot a look of annoyance over her shoulder before hopping across the narrow divide to the next rooftop. Sousuke followed, only a few paces behind. He didn't like her, but there was something reassuring about her presence. He felt certain that if anyone could get them out of the city alive before sunrise, it was her. In fact, he was counting on it.

* * *

Date: May 29

Time: 17:18 hrs

Location: Tokyo, Japan

It was rush hour and the sidewalk was congested with men and women dressed in business attire shuffling home from work. No one seemed to take any notice of the two high school aged girls standing conspicuously outside of "The Big Catch" bait and tackle shop.

It was an odd sort of place, completely out of sync with the rest of the clothing shops and eateries along the strip.

"What good is a fish and tackle store anyway?" Kaname wondered.

Kyoko was wondering since when did her best friend care about fishing. She glanced between Kaname and the store window before pouting and nudging her friend with an elbow.

"I don't get it. What's so great about this place?" she whined.

Ignoring her friend's subtle hint that they keep moving, Kaname made her way to the door.

"I'll just be a minute! You go on ahead and I'll meet you there."

Kyoko's large green eyes rolled impatiently behind her glasses but she turned nonetheless and continued down the sidewalk towards the ice cream shop.

Kaname jerked the door to the store open and listened to the sound of the small chime that sounded above her head. The owner offered her a friendly nod from behind the cash desk and she smiled in return. Behind her the door slid closed, blocking out the sounds of congestion from the busy street.

There was a perfectly legitimate reason for her to be in a fish and tackle store. She hadn't wanted to explain the details to Kyoko since it would've undoubtedly led to a round of probing questions, followed by a round of teasing, then a week's worth of "knowing" looks.

Sousuke's birthday was coming up and she was determined to find a present for him. Easier said than done. Exactly what kind of gift did you get for a guy whose favourite hobby was piloting an AS? Or for that matter, what kind of gift would be socially acceptable given that their relationship was somewhere in the realm of completely ambiguous?

It'd taken weeks, literally, of plotting, planning, sleuthing and frustrated hair pulling before she'd finally settled on a fishing lure. Simple yet practical, and far from anything that could be considered a romantic endearment.

As presents went, a fishing lure was relatively inexpensive as well, which was an important consideration for a teenage girl living on her own. So fishing lure it was – the question now was what kind of lure would be best? Large, small, shiny, scented?

Her eyes glazed over as she stared at a wall full of every lure she could possibly imagine and her shoulders drooped in defeat. Who knew buying a birthday present could be so impossible?

She was just about ready to admit defeat when the store owner appeared at her side wearing the same smile from earlier.

"Need a hand?"

Kaname shot him a withered look and nodded weakly.

"Alright. Are you picking out a gift for someone?" She nodded again and he gave her one of those "knowing" looks.

"Ah yes. Not to be rude, but I figured as much. We don't have too many of your sort browsing through here. So where does he prefer to fish?"

She thought back to their mini-break on Melida Island and the very brief fishing excursion they'd had at his secret spot. The memory of reeling in the first fish she'd ever caught with his help brought a lingering smile to her lips.

"In the ocean."

The man nodded and made a sweeping gesture over the left side of the wall. "Okay, we're going to want to look at these lures then. See how they're bigger than the others? It's because they're designed for large ocean fish. The bigger the bait, the bigger the fish."

Kaname nodded understandingly.

"Now, what kind of ocean fish is he hunting? The big ones like sharks or the little guys?"

"Little guys, I think…"

"Salmon?"

She nodded again, not entirely sure if she was right or wrong. That fish they'd caught at Melida was a salmon wasn't it? One large-mouthed scaly fish was the same as any other right?

She smiled warily and watched the store owner select a few lures from the wall. He held them out to her and proceeded to explain the benefits of each.

"Which one do you recommend?"

The man contemplated the wall for a minute before choosing a completely different lure from the previous three. He handed it to her wearing a broad smile.

"This one here will never steer you wrong. I've had lots of luck fishing with it before!"

Kaname looked down at the silver lure with a dubious expression. "But it doesn't look anything like a fish…"

The man threw his head back and laughed unexpectedly. With a gentle guiding hand on her shoulder, he turned her around and guided her towards the register.

"Not all lures are built the same but they all do what they're designed to do – catch fish! That one there will work like a charm, trust me!"

Kaname didn't argue. What did she know about fishing anyway? She hoped he liked it. She hoped, too, that he didn't already have one exactly like it. She smiled at the man as he handed her a small brown paper bag with the lure inside and her receipt.

Relief made her feel light as a feather until the street's congestion hit her like a wall the moment she stepped out of the shop. Ignoring the press of bodies all around her, she held her purchase close and made her way through the crowd to the nearest alley. She ducked down it and pressed her back against the wall.

Remembering their fishing trip on Melida had made her miss him. She'd been doing so much better this time, too. When she did think about him she worried and when she worried she was distracted and couldn't do anything worthwhile at all – like homework, studying for tests, or have ice cream dates with Kyoko...

'It's better not to think about him,' she'd determined, but so far was failing horribly.

A melancholy sigh slipped from her lips and she fished her cellphone out of her pocket. A glance at the blank display screen brought a frown to her lips. There weren't any missed calls. He'd only been gone three days but still… She missed him.

Of course a part of her knew that there might come a day when he wouldn't come back, but she didn't like to think about those kinds of things. He would definitely come back. Besides, he owed her a dinner date and she'd already bought him a birthday present. To not come back now would be just plain rude.

She flipped open her phone with every intention of calling him to tell him exactly that. Her thumb scrolled to his name in her directory and was poised overtop the call button before she thought better of it and snapped the phone shut.

A few months ago she wouldn't have hesitated to call him and yell at him for something like that but things were different now…weren't they?

With a sigh she slipped the phone back into her pocket and continued down the street in the direction of the ice cream shop. Whatever he was doing, she hoped he came home soon. Life wasn't nearly as exciting without him around to cause trouble. That's what she told herself anyway (and the tell-tale blush on her cheeks gave the rest away).

* * *

_Author's Note: _Thank you everyone for the reviews. Sorry for the delay but this one has been on the back burner for a while. I hope you like the new chapter. Thoughts, comments, etc are appreciated :)

- Langus


End file.
